Technical Field
The present invention is related to a transferring method, and in particular, to a method of transferring a micro-device.
Related Art
Micro-device transfer technologies have been used in a process for manufacturing newly-developing electronic devices. By using the manufacture of an optical touch sensing panel as an example, in which the process comprises: a plurality of micro-light emitting diodes is transferred from a growth substrate to a touch substrate, and a plurality of photosensitive structures is then manufactured on the touch substrate that carries the micro-light emitting diodes, so that an ultrathin optical touch sensing panel is finished.
Generally, to improve the usage efficiency of a growth substrate, micro-light emitting diodes may be arranged on the growth substrate in a relatively high density. An arrangement density of micro-light emitting diodes on a growth substrate may usually exceed an arrangement density of micro-light emitting diodes on an optical touch sensing panel. Therefore, in the existing prior art, a transfer stamp having a plurality of lug protrusions needs to be provided, and the manner of arranging the plurality of lug protrusions is the same as the manner of arranging the micro-light emitting diodes on the touch substrate. Then, some micro-light emitting diodes on the growth substrate are adhered by the plurality of lug protrusions on the transfer stamp, so that a needed micro-light emitting diode is picked up from an array of light-emitting diodes on the growth substrate, and a micro-light emitting diode that is not needed remains. However, the plurality of lug protrusions on the transfer stamp needs to be aligned with a plurality of micro-light emitting diodes to be picked up when the micro-light emitting diodes to be picked up on the growth substrate are adhered by the plurality of lug protrusions, so that a correct micro-light emitting diode can be picked up from an array of micro-light emitting diodes. This aligning action takes effort and time, and presents a challenge in improving the speed and efficiency of transferring a micro-device.